


Episode 3 - All about Flamethrower!

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, flamethrower, TariCalmcacil



Series: Force Freaks [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariCalmcacil/pseuds/TariCalmcacil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come join Picasso, Poplitealqueen and flamethrower, as we talk about everything flamethrower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 3 - All about Flamethrower!

So most of the stuff we talked about was fanfic by flamethrower, which you can find on her profile [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

 

[MP3 download](https://www.mediafire.com/?wce0xvl2n2ucw2k)

 

Links to what we talked about

[Behind the name generator](http://www.behindthename.com/random/)

[in a lonely place podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4755029)

[The coat thief podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752081)


End file.
